deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash Ketchum vs. Red/@comment-25620113-20150531104642
I don't know much about manga red but if this is just the trainers without their pokemon Ash will win. If they have their pokemon Red might have an actual shot. From what I know about the combatants: Ash Advantages: Less predictable More Innovative (Usually wins by improvising moves. E.g. counter-shield, underground flareblitz, spinning x-scissor for his hawlucha) This could catch Red off guard (unless he does the same things in the manga) More experienced (going through his 6th region now while red has only gone through one) More durable: While I think that manga red gets attacked by his pokemon as well, Ash gets attacked on a more regular basis and recovers from injuries more easily) Stronger: Ash has been able to lift a larvitar with relative ease. (Don't know any of red's strength feats :() Faster: (Like with Red, I have know idea what his speed feats are so I might be wrong about this) Able to keep up with some of Team Rockets tank-like machines which I estimate go at about 20 mph (I actually have no idea how fast they actually go but seeings as Ash sometimes leaves his friends behind in the dust to catch up to these things and he is 10, the point is he is faster than the average human in his world.) Numbers: The sheer amunt of pokemon Ash has may be too much for Red's 6 pokemon too handle. Aura: If it's a battle between the trainers without pokemon, all Ash needs is to shoot one aura sphere at Red's head and he has one. Also gives him better senses and probably increases his strength and durability Disadvantages Less intelligent: Red can easily come up with a strategy to beat Ash. Sure Ash CAN be a bit of a strategist but prefers to charge in head on with out thinking usually. All Red needs to do is take him out before he can form an actual strategy. Weaker Pokemon: If it's a pokemon battle, Red just has the stronger pokemon. Sure Ash has been able to counter stronger pokemon before using a strategy he formed mid-battle but not without the cost of a few more pokemon. Immaturity: Ash has a rather child-like personality and is therefore more naive. I bet he won't even realize he's fighting for his life. Often loses Less focused: Could result in him making a mistake more often Red Advantages: More intelligent: Usually more of a strategist than Ash. Could come up with a strategy to beat Ash. Stronger Pokemon: While Ash has the numbers advantage, Red's pokemon may be too much for Ash to handle. More mature: Red is probably more focused on the task at hand and therefore is less likely to make a mistake Usually wins Has been put in more life- threatening situations. e.g. His Team Rocket is more merciless and willing to kill but then again while the same can be said for when Ash faced off against Team Galactic or Plasma Disadvantages: More predictable: Even in Origins, Red was always more of a turn based fighter, which could give Ash the opening he needs. Less innovative: Ash normally wins through unorthadox methods such as improvising moves. The reason this method works is because his opponents have never faced something like Ash and therefore don't know how to counter him. Red is no different from any of Ash's usual opponents apart from the fact that he is stronger and therefore could lose by not being prepared. Like I said Red is used to turn based fighting so he will be rather unprepared for Ash's improvised moves. Over Reliance on his Pokemon: All of Red's feats have been thanks to his pokemon. He trains his pokemon by grinding against wild pokemon. Ash trains alongside his pokemon so that he gets stronger alongside them. I'm not sure if this is the case in the manga but in the games and anime, Red is just the puppetmaster controlling his pokemon. When his pokemon are gone he has nothing to back himself up. Overall if it's a battle without pokemon Ash wins but if it's a battle with pokemon Red will most likely win unless he can't deal with Ash's 70+ pokemon. P.S Crap I have written over 700 words for this. Well um if you though this was a waste of your time... sorry?